


档案室乱搞一发完

by hoshiontheright



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 09:56:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17281886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshiontheright/pseuds/hoshiontheright





	档案室乱搞一发完

一个懒得写剧情的前情介绍:档案室管理员奎✖️倒霉的来查档案的小会计荣  
档案室是那种单向的只能从外面刷卡进去的，荣不知道怎么回事被锁在里面出不来手机又没信号，奎被领导叫去应酬喝完大酒回来才发现恋人被锁在档案室里了然后他们就在档案室搞了个爽。  
ooc都是我的锅️️️  
“哥知不知道我应酬完回到家没看到哥，到办公室也没找到哥的时候有多害怕。”金珉奎抱着权顺荣压到档案室的墙上，把头埋到哥哥的颈窝嘟嘟囔囔的抱怨着，打电话又打不通，喝了酒的脑子转了好几圈才想起来下午哥哥让自己开了门要去档案室查资料，着急忙慌跑过来打开门发现这哥哥竟然一点都不慌张还在努力的翻阅着厚厚的凭证，一边用肉肉的手指在键盘上敲打记录着什么。  
“诶，wuli珉奎怎么了……”哥哥顺从的环上自己的腰，小脑袋埋在怀里声音闷闷的从胸口传来，难得说出的情话让金珉奎觉得自己的心脏都跳动的更快了。”因为知道我们珉奎一定能找到我啊。”  
哥哥温热的手掌透过薄薄的衬衫在自己的背上轻轻摩挲，因为被自己锁在怀里，软软的嘴唇也的在自己领口露出的皮肤上磨蹭着。晚上被灌进胃里的酒精仿佛现在才刚刚有了醉意，失而复得(并不是)的情人，空无一人的公司，还有哥哥似有似无的勾引，金珉奎心想，不发生点什么都对不起这个氛围。  
舌头舔上哥哥颈侧的时候，金珉奎明显感觉到怀里的权顺荣打了一个哆嗦，相恋多年的默契使权顺荣立刻明白了上一秒还在撒娇的恋人现在脑子里在想着什么。徒劳的推了推面前宽厚的臂膀，“呀，好晚了我们赶紧回家睡觉了，明天还要上班的。”换来的却是弟弟更加收紧的怀抱，本来只是乖乖搂在腰上的手也不听话的往下滑，隔着裤子揉捏着他柔软紧实的小屁股。  
“我们都好久没做了，哥——”权顺荣最受不了金珉奎这样拖着长腔在他耳边叫他哥，想了想最近因为因为上头来人检查，作为重点被检查的两个部门他们已经连续加班好久，恨不得回家洗了澡倒头就睡，更不要提什么床上的温存了，上班前亲个小嘴仿佛都变成奢侈，算了，心软的权顺荣想，反正档案室也没有摄像头，随他去吧。  
感受到哥哥的配合，金珉奎笑的连虎牙都露了出来，捧着哥哥最近瘦了好多的脸颊亲昵的贴上自己的唇瓣，只是唇与唇的交叠都有点让他心猿意马，舌头缓慢的舔开，轻轻的用虎牙啃咬着哥哥肉实的唇瓣，哥哥主动的伸出舌和自己的纠缠在一起，呼吸也逐渐急促。平时就不太能喝酒的权顺荣觉得，怎么只是品尝了一下金珉奎唾液里的酒精就让自己有点上头了呢，随着亲吻的加深，情动的下半身也难以自持的磨蹭在一起，金珉奎腾出手去解权顺荣的腰带，权顺荣一只手搂着金珉奎的脖子继续和他亲吻，一只手也帮着金珉奎解开自己的裤链，方便恋人的手快一点触摸到自己难耐的地方。两个人终于哆哆嗦嗦的解决了权顺荣的裤子，垂感很好的西装裤听话的滑到地上，金珉奎一把扯下了哥哥的内裤，牵着哥哥的手一起在他已经抬头的性器上抚摸撸动着。  
真的是太久没解决过了，只是被金珉奎握着手给自己手淫就让权顺荣觉得腿根发软，更不要提撸动了没一会儿，高个子的弟弟就主动的跪下身去用湿热的口腔包裹了他的火热，权顺荣忍不住嘶了一声，手指紧紧抓住了弟弟的头发，一只手已经撑不住的扒着旁边的档案柜仿佛一松手就会顺着墙壁滑下去。金珉奎一边舔吻着哥哥的性器，一边把他的一条腿从西装裤里解放出来，随着自己含的更深将哥哥的腿抬起来放到自己肩膀上，方便自己一边给哥哥口一边用哥哥溢出的液体和自己的口水开拓哥哥的后穴。被前后夹击的权顺荣没多大会儿就忍不住开始往外推金珉奎的头不想射到弟弟嘴里，但是却被金珉奎一只手按在墙上，更加用力的吸吮着，没一会儿就感觉搭在自己肩膀上的小腿开始颤抖，刚刚伸进一根手指的后穴也收缩着，哥哥的手无力的搭在自己的脸上，一股股的精液最终还是顺着自己的意射到了自己嘴里。  
吐出精液并将它们全数返还给权顺荣的后穴以后，金珉奎才终于抬起头来呲着牙对刚从高潮里缓过劲儿来的权顺荣笑，今天没有顺滑诶，哥哥的精华可不能浪费。可是即便是有了这一点也是完全不够，两根手指勉强插入，权顺荣就吭吭哧哧的咬紧牙根闭上了眼睛。不想看哥哥这么痛苦的金珉奎也停下了手里的动作开始回忆办公室里有没有什么东西可以帮助润滑，然后突然像想起了什么似的突然站起来，轻轻亲了亲哥哥的嘴唇就迈着长腿往外跑，“顺荣哥你等我一下，我回办公室找个东西！”顶着帐篷往外跑的样子让权顺荣哭笑不得，不过刚笑了没两秒权顺荣就被下半身传来凉丝丝的感受搞得笑不出来，在公司档案室里裸着下半身的自己又怎么好意思笑话别人呢。  
好在金珉奎很快就顶着帐篷跑了回来，手里不仅有顺滑剂甚至还有一个套子，“我就想着今天收到的快递里可能会有没想到还真的有！”再次跪坐在哥哥身前的金珉奎亲了亲权顺荣被晾了半天的性器，“宝贝再等一下下哦哥哥马上就让你重新舒服起来。”羞的权顺荣恨不得拿大腿夹住他的脑袋让他赶紧闭嘴。  
两根手指这次顺利的进入的权顺荣有一段时间没经历过性事的后穴，冰凉的润滑液被金珉奎用手捂热以后才送到湿软的内部，男人修的平整的指甲在肉壁上轻轻扣着挠着，寻找着权顺荣身体里的那一点，惹的权顺荣情不自禁的把腿抬的更高方便金珉奎的动作，身前的那根也在金珉奎的挑逗下再次抬起头来。  
“珉奎……”权顺荣难耐的用大腿内侧磨蹭着金珉奎的脸颊，色情又黏人，“可以了……进来……”。金珉奎也不再犹豫，三下五除二褪掉自己的下半身的衣服，捞起权顺荣已经抬的不能更高的那条腿将自己缓缓的钉进了恋人的身体，经过充分开发的小穴又湿又热，紧致的穴肉紧紧的含着自己的肉茎，每一次抽插都像过电一样将两个人从指尖刺激到头发丝儿，金珉奎干脆的捞起权顺荣的另一条腿，托着他的臀部用力的顶进去又全根抽出来，无处借力的权顺荣只能搂住金珉奎的脖子，感觉自己好像被钉在了年下恋人的性器上，金珉奎又低下头隔着衬衫舔舐他已经被刺激的硬起来的乳头，浆洗过的衬衣硬挺的布料带给权顺荣一定的刺激，却还是隔靴搔痒，远远不够，权顺荣挺着胸脯把自己往金珉奎嘴里送，身下也因为这更加亲昵的姿势进入的更深，金珉奎放弃了之前大开大合的操干，转着圈儿顶弄，在听到权顺荣甜腻的喘息的地方又浅浅的抽插几下，撩的权顺荣的腰主动的起起伏伏想获得更多的快感。  
“珉奎……快一点……”权顺荣实在是忍不了了，伸出舌头舔着金珉奎的嘴唇，“我想要你……快一点……艹我……”。仿佛就在等着权顺荣这句话，金珉奎猛的把哥哥抱的更紧，在他耳边说，“准备好了，可别后悔。”说着边再次大力的操弄起来，幅度小速度快，每一次都重重的撞在权顺荣的敏感点上，权顺荣的的喘息完全无法再控制了，起伏的呻吟和金珉奎用力的低喘结合在一起让这个狭小的空间更加旖旎，随着金珉奎几次用力的抽插，权顺荣再一次射了出来，后穴搅的金珉奎也控制不住的将白浊射进了哥哥的身体深处。  
高潮以后两个人仍然紧紧的拥抱在一起，金珉奎轻轻亲着哥哥的脸颊，眉心，鼻尖，享受着这片刻的宁静。


End file.
